Snow, Legend, and a Village
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Ichigo yang tengah berusaha mencari Rukia di tengah badai salju bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ia duga sama sekali. Lalu Kusaka cs menemukan Senna, salah satu korban keganasan roh salju. Sebenarnya, siapakah roh salju itu? Chap 2: Blizzard. Mind to RnR?
1. Students from Karakura

Yaaaay!!!! Akhirnya bisa bikin fic Bleach!! BANZAI!!! *digetok* Berhubung ane masih baru di fandom Bleach–dan masih baru juga di ffn–jadi ane minta maaf kalo di fic ini deskripnya kurang, tata bahasanya berantakan, dll. Apalagi di fic ini ada shonen ai-nya sedikit, jadi tolong dimaklumin aja, ya. Soalnya ane nggak punya bakat nulis yang begituan. Di dalam fic ini, friendship dan angst-nya juga ada. Makanya genre fic ini Friendship/Angst. Ya udah deh, baca aja... SELAMAT MEMBACA!!

xxx

Desa Kuroyuki adalah nama sebuah desa bersalju yang terletak di selatan gunung Kuroyuki dengan hutan mengapit di bagian timur dan barat. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa desa itu bernama 'Kuroyuki'. Semisterius dengan namanya, Desa Kuroyuki juga memiliki legenda yang menyeramkan, yang akan membuat bulu kuduk orang yang mendengarnya akan berdiri. Banyak orang desa itu yang menghilang tanpa jejak karena legenda milik Desa Kuroyuki. Tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa mengakhiri legenda itu. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika ia datang...

**Snow, Legend, and a Village**

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya aneeeee!!!!

**Chapter 1: Students from Karakura**

"Nah, anak anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 orang murid pertukaran pelajar dari SMA Karakura. Mereka akan bersekolah di sini selama 2 bulan," kata guru wali kelas XI-a SMA Kuroyuki, Unohana Retsu, pada seluruh anak muridnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu kelas dan mempersilakan 2 orang yang ada di luar untuk masuk.

Seorang murid laki laki dan perempuan lalu masuk ke ruang kelas. Mereka berdua memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan murid lainnya. Yang laki laki berambut jabrik warna oranye dengan mata coklat, sedangkan yang perempuan rambutnya berwarna gelap dan matanya berwarna keunguan. Tinggi keduanya pun terlihat sangat kontras.

"Kalian berdua, perkenalkan diri kalian pada teman teman baru kalian," perintah sang guru sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil saja Ichigo. Sedangkan ia," ia menunjuk temannya, "Kuchiki Rukia. Biasanya ia dipanggil Rukia." Temannya terlihat tidak senang karena laki laki itu menyerobot seenaknya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya ke seisi kelas. "Kami berdua murid dari SMA Karakura di Kota Karakura. Mohon bantuannya, ya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaa..." jawab para murid bersemangat.

"Mmm... Bu, kita berdua duduk di mana selama kita berada di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kalian bisa pilih sesuka kalian. Lihat, ada banyak bangku kosong, kan," kata Unohana sambil memandang seisi kelas.

"Baiklah, aku duduk di... sana saja." Rukia menunjuk bangku kedua dari depan tepat di sebelah jendela. "Murid di sebelahnya terlihat baik."

"Oh, itu Inoue Orihime. Dia anak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Semoga kau suka berteman dengannya," kata Unohana sebelum Rukia melesat menuju bangku yang barusan dipilihnya. Ia lalu melirik Ichigo yang masih bingung menentukan pilihan. "Bagaimana dengan kau, Kurosaki?"

Yang ditanya masih belum menentukan pilihan. Matanya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kelas, namun belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Hampir semua bangku yang kosong bersebelahan dengan murid perempuan yang terlihat cerewet atau murid laki laki yang terlihat kurang bisa diandalkan. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di paling belakang ruangan. Di bangku di sebelahnya, duduk seorang murid yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan 2 orang murid pertukaran pelajar dan terus memandang ke luar jendela kelas yang memang tepat berada di sebelah kiri anak itu sambil menautkan kedua tangannya untuk menopang dagunya.

"Aku... di sana saja," jawab Ichigo sambil memandang bangku kosong beserta murid yang duduk di sebelahnya yang barusan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Murid yang duduk di sebelahnya... manis," lanjutnya sambil blushing.

Unohana mengikuti arah pandangan Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Silakan kau duduk di sana. Teman sebangkumu bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ia anak yang pendiam, tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang sangat cerdas. Kau bisa minta bantuannya kalau kau ada kesulitan dalam pelajaran," kata Unohana pada Ichigo. "Oh ya, satu lagi."

Ichigo yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya harus berhenti dulu. "Ada apa, bu?"

Unohana lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya Ichigo untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Dia itu... laki laki, lho."

"APA??!!" jerit Ichigo kaget. Seisi kelas menatapnya heran, tak terkecuali anak yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro. Namun, anak itu langsung memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

"Ibu bohong, kan?" kata Ichigo sambil berbisik.

Unohana menggeleng. "Kau hanya melihat bagian atas seragamnya saja. Kau tidak melihat kalau anak itu memakai celana panjang karena terhalang oleh meja dan murid yang duduk di depannya." Ichigo melihat seragam yang dipakainya sendiri dan murid lainnya. Setelan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan jas berwarna abu abu lengkap dengan dasi berwarna biru kelabu. Murid laki laki memakai celana panjang, sedangkan murid perempuan memakai rok selutut.

"Benar juga..."

"Sudah, cepat kau duduk. Ibu tidak bisa memulai pelajaran kalau kau masih berdiri di sini," kata Unohana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"I, iya, bu..."

-

Ichigo mengamati anak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anak laki laki itu mempunyai rambut jabrik yang berwarna salju dan matanya berwarna teal indah. Perawakannya yang mungil sangat kontras dengan Ichigo. Wajahnya pun terlihat serius dan dewasa. Ichigo terus memandangi wajahnya sambil senyum senyum.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hitsugaya langsung membuka mulut. "Udah puas belum mandangin gue?" sindir Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh.

Ichigo tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. "Hei, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berkenalan dengan Hitsugaya, daripada hanya dapat malu karena kena sindir Hitsugaya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah katakan itu pada anak anak sekelas tadi," jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada yang dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ichigo. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan kelas, memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diberikan Unohana.

"Ngg... Ya... Kupikir kau tak memperhatikanku sama sekali." Ichigo menggosok gosok lehernya, tanda bahwa ia sedang grogi. "Jadi... Siapa namamu?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku," itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. "Kupikir Bu Guru sudah memberitahukan namaku padamu tadi," lanjutnya.

_Dingin sekali... Pantas saja namanya Toshiro... _batin Ichigo.

"Yah, baiklah... Namamu Hitsugaya Toshiro kan?" Hitsugaya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Jadi, Toshiro... Kenapa kau–" kata kata Ichigo dipotong Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang sedang jam pelajaran. Tolong jangan ribut karena aku jadi tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik karena mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak jelas itu." Hitsugaya lagi lagi berkata dengan suara yang dingin, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tetap tidak menoleh ke Ichigo, seolah olah Ichigo hanyalah angin yang lewat.

Ichigo melongo mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya barusan. _Buset dah! Di SMA gue dulu nggak ada yang memperhatikan pelajaran seserius dia. Toshiro merupakan spesies pelajar yang sudah hampir punah! Harus dilestarikan!_ Namun begitu, Ichigo mengangguk pada Hitsugaya dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Hei."

Ichigo terkejut karena ternyata Hitsugaya memanggilnya. "Apa?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas pelan dulu sebelum berbicara. "Tolong jangan panggil aku Toshiro. Tolong panggil aku Hitsugaya," pintanya.

"Oh... Masalah itu. Tenang saja, Toshi– eh, Hitsugaya... Hanya masalah kebiasaan saja."

Hitsugaya kembali menghela napas pelan. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja..."

***

"Hai!" seru seorang murid pada Ichigo saat istirahat. Ichigo yang sedang menyalin catatan pelajaran milik Hitsugaya pun menoleh.

"Oh, hai juga!" balasnya pada murid laki laki berambut merah yang diikat _high ponytail_, sehingga kepalanya terlihat seperti buah nanas.

"Nama gue Renji. Abarai Renji," terang anak itu. "Mau bermain bola di gym?" ajaknya.

Ichigo tampak berpikir sebentar. "Oke, ayo kita main! Sekalian kenalkan aku dengan anak anak sekolah ini yang kau tahu, ya," Ichigo segera berdiri. "Oh, ya. Boleh kuajak dia?" tanyanya pada Renji. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ajaklah ia."

Ichigo berbalik menghadap Hitsugaya. "Hei, Tou–maksudku, Hitsugaya. Kau mau ikut kami main bola?"

"Tidak, terima kasih..." jawab Hitsugaya cepat. "Aku lebih suka menyendiri di dalam kelas."

"Oh, baiklah... Ayo, err..."

"Renji. Abarai Renji," Renji mengingatkan namanya.

-

"Renji," panggil Ichigo saat mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju gedung gym. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm..."

"Si Toshiro kenapa, sih? Dia kayaknya dingin banget," tanya Ichigo pada Renji. "Dia sepertinya... dijauhi."

Renji angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin sudah pembawaannya sejak lahir," Renji terdiam sejenak. "Dijauhi, ya... Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kau menyebutnya 'menjauhi'. Ia tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Menyendiri istilahnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Tapi sepertinya, ia menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar. Sangat besar sampai sampai bila rahasia itu terbongkar maka akan ada yang terluka," Renji kembali terdiam. Matanya menerawang. "Aku selalu sekelas dengannya dari SD sampai sekarang ini, namun aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya. Ia lebih banyak diam. Sekalinya ia berbicara, kata kata yang diucapkannya sangat irit. Singkat, jelas, padat. Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya. Namun kalau melihat sorot matanya yang berbeda dengan lainnya dan senyumnya yang sinis, aku merasa ia sedang memojokkanku, sehingga aku selalu merasa agar menjauhinya segera."

Ichigo tertegun mendengarnya. "Anak yang aneh..."

"Ya. Tapi aku yakin kalau ia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Hanya kurang sosialisasi saja menurutku."

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah yang memisahkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung gym. Tanah dilapisi salju setebal kira kira 10 cm, tentu saja. Kuroyuki merupakan daratan yang selalu ditutupi salju abadi sejak sekian abad. Karena itu, tumbuhan yang tumbuh di desa dan sekelilingnya hanyalah tumbuhan yang dapat hidup di daerah beriklim dingin, seperti pohon _spruce_, _tamarack_, dan _cedar_.

Renji menarik pintu gedung gym sehingga membuka. Di dalam gym, sudah berkumpul anak laki laki dari kelas yang berbeda beda dan sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Let's play..."

***

"Nah, anak anak. Kalian kerjakan soal di buku paket halaman 117-120 di kertas selembar bersama sama dengan kelompok tetap kalian. Kumpulkan jawaban kalian tepat pada saat jam pelajaran saya berakhir. Ada pertanyaan?" Tak ada yang menggubris pertanyaan Kurotsuchi Mayuri, satu satunya guru Kimia di sekolah itu. Mendapat tugas setumpuk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat yang tak lebih dari 15 menit adalah ciri khas guru ini. Rupanya guru ini menganut aliran _Do more, talk less_. Bagaimana lagi? Dari waktu 2 jam pelajaran Kimia atau sekitar 90 menit, perbandingan antara sesi penjelasan dan penugasan sekitar 1:5.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan?" ulang Mayuri dan hampir seluruh anak di kelas menggeleng sebagai respon. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat menge–"

"Maaf, pak," Ichigo menginterupsi perkataan Mayuri. Tangan kanannya sudah terangkat tinggi. Setelah Mayuri berkata _Ada apa, nak?_, Ichigo segera mengutarakan permasalahannya.

"Pak, saya sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Mayuri terdiam sejenak. "Benar juga. Murid pertukaran pelajar... Kau bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok yang sama dengan teman yang duduk di sampingmu itu." –Ichigo melirik sejenak ke kirinya, namun Hitsugaya masih tetap membuang muka– "Sedangkan murid pertukaran pelajar yang satunya bisa masuk ke dalam kelompoknya Ise Nanao."

"Oh, baiklah. Saya mengerti."

-

Di sudut kelas, 5 buah meja dan bangku plus pemiliknya sudah membentuk suatu lingkaran kecil. Mereka adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ishida Uryuuu, dan Kira Izuru. Kalau Quinsi jadi Ichigo, Quinsi pasti akan segera meminta Mayuri untuk memindahkan Quinsi ke kelompok lain.

Bagaimana bisa tahan kalau anggota kelompokmu tidak bisa saling bekerja sama dengan baik? Yang satu cuma melihat keluar jendela terus. Yang satu sok pintar mengajarkan rumus yang rumit. Yang satu terang terangan tidur. Yang satu berusaha untuk mengikuti penjelasan si sok pintar tetapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia mengeluh. Sedangkan kamu sendiri bingung ingin melakukan apa dan itulah yang dilakukan Ichigo. Dia hanya bengong melihat keadaan kelompoknya.

Karena hanya Kira yang menyimak penjelasan Ishida –setidaknya Ishida menganggapnya begitu– Ishida merasa tidak puas. Kalian tau kan, sifatnya Ishida. Karena itu, darah di seluruh tubuhnya sepertinya mengalir deras menuju ubun ubunnya dan terperangkap di sana.

"Hei, kalian ini apa apaan, sih?!" gertaknya karena amarah. Hisagi langsung bangun pada timing yang tepat. "Kenapa kalian tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku? Ini adalah tugas kelompok! Semua harus ikut berdiskusi menentukan jawabannya! Tapi kenapa kalian malah sibuk dengan diri kalian masing masing? Soal soal ini harus sudah selesai dikerjakan kurang dari 50 menit lagi. Kita hanya punya waktu segitu. Kalau kalian main main seperti ini, kapan selesainya? Soal yang belum aku dan Kira kerjakan masih ada 77 soal lagi dan harus selesai 50 menit lagi! Sedangkan kalian? Aku tidak melihat satupun dari kalian mengerjakan soal soal kau, Hitsugaya!" Jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sendiri sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Terbukti karena akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?" katanya dingin. Sorot matanya seolah mengintimidasi Ishida. Sekerang Ichigo mengerti maksud perkataan Renji tadi.

_Pandangan mengintimidasi yang dingin dan sukar ditembus._

"Kau kan dijuluki jenius. Tapi kenapa kau tak mengerjakan soal soal itu? Apa kau menganggap remeh soal soal itu karena kau merasa sangat yakin dapat menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna? Kau tahu konsekuensinya, kan?" seru Ishida tanpa terpengaruh pandangan mata Hitsugaya yang dingin menusuk.

"Jadi itu masalahmu?" jawab Hitsugaya dengan suara yang tenang namun sedingin es. Ia lalu menaruh buku paket Kimianya yang tertutup di atas meja Ishida dengan gebrakan keras sehingga menimbulkan suatu suara yang keras. "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya sejak tadi. Contek saja dan permasalahan selesai.

Ichigo, Ishida, Kira, dan Hisagi pun melongo.

***

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah di sini?" tanya Unohana pada Ichigo saat sekolah usai. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman di belakang gedung sekolah yang bersalju seperti biasa.

"Lumayan," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Tidak mungkin kan, ia bilang kalau ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pandangan Hitsugaya yang kadang kadang mengintimidasi. Atau menonton Ishida berdebat dengan Hitsugaya, walaupun sebenarnya hanya Ishida yang beragumen.

"Kudengar dari Pak Kurotsuchi, kelompok kalian mengerjakan tugas dengan baik."

"Ahahaha..." Suara tawa Ichigo 70% lebih terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Sudah pukul 4 sore. Sekolah sudah sepi.

"Bu, kenapa ibu tidak langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja?" Wajah Ichigo mendadak menjadi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan saja, Bu. Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan hanya berdua denganku, kan? Ayo, katakan saja..."

Unohana terdiam sejenak. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Ibu berbasa basi tentang sekolahku hari ini. Kalau inti pembicaraan ini adalah tentang hari pertama aku bersekolah di sini, ibu seharusnya juga memanggil Rukia karena ibu adalah penanggung jawab kami berdua selama kami berada di sini. Karena itu aku tahu kalau ada hal penting yang ingin ibu bicarakan hanya denganku sampai sampai kita harus berbicara di tempat seperti ini," jawab Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Sekarang, beri tahu aku," lanjutnya. Dari sorot matanya terlihat ia menunggu setiap kata yang akan dilontarkan Unohana.

Unohana menarik napas sebentar dan menghembuskannya. "Sebenarnya... Ini tentang Hitsugaya."

**To be continued**

Hyaaaa...! Chapter 1 selesai! Angst-nya belum kerasa di sini. Nanti, di chapter yang akan datang. Hehehe... Padahal Quinsi pengen nge-post fic ini sejak hari Sabtu. Tapi, ffn lagi error. Jadinya baru sekarang di-post.

Gimana pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini? Ane tunggu jawabannya lewat review!

Review, please!


	2. Blizzard

Seorang pria berjalan masuk ke dalam gua yang terletak di pedalaman Hutan Cemara Barat, hutan cemara yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari garis terluar Desa Kuroyuki. Bagian dalam gua itu terasa hangat, berbeda dengan suhu di luar gua yang hampir mencapai temperatur 8 derajat Celcius. Hampir tidak terdapat stalagmit dan stalagtit di dalamnya, yang ada hanya lorong kecil dan panjang yang menurun.

Pria itu berjalan menyusuri gua yang gelap itu tanpa bantuan cahaya sama sekali. Sekitar 15 meter dari mulut gua, lorong itu bercabang menjadi dua. Sesaat, ia bimbang dan akhirnya mengambil lorong yang kiri. Lorong itu makin menyempit, tapi anehnya, makin ke dalam keadaan semakin terang, tidak seperti di mulut gua. Setelah beberapa puluh meter, lorong mulai melandai dan akhirnya datar.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan kemudian, lorong itu berujung pada hal yang tak terduga. Lorong itu berujung di sebuah lapangan luas dengan sebuah telaga es besar di tengahnya. Stalaktit dalam berbagai ukuran menggantung di langit langit yang cukup tinggi (kecuali pada langit langit di atas telaga es yang tidak nampak adanya stalaktit sama sekali, namun sebagai gantinya terdapat sebuah lubang berdiameter sekitar 1 meter menganga, membuat cahaya dari luar mampu masuk dan menyinari lapangan) dan stalagmit stalagmit kecil di pinggir lapangan berjejer mengapit sebuah jalan kecil mengelilingi telaga es. Pilar pilar yang terbentuk akibat penyatuan stalagmit dan stalaktit di atasnya tampak mengitari telaga yang membeku itu seperti pagar pagar tinggi.

Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengitari telaga es dan melihat ke dinding gua. Di sana terdapat berbagai lukisan yang dilukis oleh orang orang setempat pada zaman pra-aksara. Dilukiskan di sana sebuah desa di kaki gunung –yang dapat ditafsirkan sebagai Desa Kuroyuki– dan sesosok monster. Sedangkan lukisan di sebelahnya melukiskan seekor serigala besar. Namun lukisan lukisan ini dan lukisan lainnya sudah agak kabur sehingga menjadi tidak terlalu jelas untuk dilihat.

Pria itu kembali menyusuri jalan setapak hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah lorong lain. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan memasuki lorong tersebut sambil terus berkata, "Akhirnya kutemukan..."

Tak lama, lorong itu membuka menjadi ruangan yang cukup besar berukuran sekitar 5x5 meter. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan sesaat kemudian obor obor yang menggantung di dinding mulai berkobar menerangi ruangan itu. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah peti mati yang cukup besar dan terbuat dari batu dengan berbagai ukiran yang cukup rumit. Pria itu kemudian berlutut di samping peti mati tersebut. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia berkata, "Maaf karena sudah membuat Anda menunggu begitu lama. Tapi saya berharap Anda bisa menunggu beberapa waktu lagi sementara saya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membebaskan Anda..."

**Snow, Legend, and a Village**

Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach punya Vi, semua chara Bleach bakalan Vi jadiin patung es di alun alun Desa Kuroyuki *nilep Hyourinmaru*

**Chapter 2: Blizz****ard**

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Ichigo untuk menjawabnya. Walaupun dalam hati ia sudah mengira-ngira pembicaraan ini akan mengarah pada Hitsugaya, tapi toh ternyata ia tetap kaget juga.

"Kenapa kau terdiam, Kurosaki?" tanya Unohana kemudian karena Ichigo tidak kunjung bersuara.

"Umm... Memangnya, apa yang terjadi pada Toushirou?" Ichigo akhirnya merespon. Ia menoleh pada Unohana yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Unohana balas memandang Ichigo sebentar lalu matanya menerawang jauh ke langit yang sudah berwarna jingga. "Memangnya kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Eh?"

"Dari luar, Hitsugaya terlihat sangat dingin dan terlalu dewasa untuk remaja seusianya. Tapi, sebagai salah satu guru yang pernah mengajarnya dan sebagai orang yang tinggal sedesa dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, ibu mengetahui sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya, ibu kadang melihat sorot matanya yang penuh rasa kesepian dan kepedihan. Entah apa sebabnya ibu tidak tahu. Melihat sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kesepian dan kepedihan itu, hati ibu seperti dicabik-cabik. Sakit sekali dada ibu ketika melihatnya." Unohana mengatakannya dengan lirih. Matanya yang gelap berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis. "Sejak kecil, ia dijauhi oleh orang-orang desa karena warna rambutnya yang seputih salju, seolah-olah ia adalah titisan roh salju. Karena itulah, ia sering menyendiri di tempat sepi. Di kelas pun, ia duduk di bangku paling pojok. Orang-orang dewasa banyak yang menyuruh anaknya agar menjauhi Hitsugaya, padahal sebenarnya ia anak yang baik. Sepertinya... semua anak tidak ingin berteman dengannya. Karena itu, ibu ingin–"

"Ibu ingin aku terus berada di dekatnya agar ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Iya, kan?" potong Ichigo sambil menatap langit.

"Kau keberatan?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Justru aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Lagipula, sepertinya tidak ada sukarelawan lagi..." kata Ichigo pelan.

_**Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya. Namun kalau melihat sorot matanya...**_ Kata kata yang diucapkan Renji tadi tiba tiba muncul dalam benaknya. _**Ingin sekali berteman dengannya...**_

_Ibu salah. Tidak semua anak tidak ingin berteman dengannya..._ Batin Ichigo. Diam diam, ia membayangkan sorot mata Hitsugaya yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat dan pandangan anak anak lain yang juga tidak bersahabat saat bertemu pandang dengan Hitsugaya.

_**Namun kadang, sorot matanya menyiratkan kesepian dan kepedihan yang mendalam...**_

"Apa ada lagi yang ibu inginkan?" tanya Ichigo memecah kebisuan yang berlangsung sesaat.

"Ibu ingin..." Unohana memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "melihatnya tersenyum bahagia." Senyum tersungging dalam bibirnya yang lembut. Air mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang membayangkan Hitsugaya yang tersenyum dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku janji," lanjutnya sambil memasang pose _Nice Guy_.

"Kurosaki... Terima kasih..."

"Nah, sudah petang. Aku harus pulang. Ibu juga sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Sudah, ya..." Ichigo membungkukkan badannya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena Unohana memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Hati-hatilah. Malam ini akan ada badai salju. Kau dan Kuchiki jangan pernah keluar kamar **selangkahpun** ketika badai salju berlangsung kalau kau tidak mau menjadi incaran roh salju yang menempati Gunung Kuroyuki ini!" seru Unohana memperingatkan. Kalau yang mengatakannya adalah orang-orang yang setipe dengan Asano, Ikkaku, atau Yumichika, Ichigo sudah jelas akan tertawa dan menghiraukan peringatan itu. Tak lupa mengatakan kalau **itu adalah hal terbodoh dan tergila yang pernah ia dengar**. Namun, yang mengatakannya adalah seorang guru–terlebih lagi beliau adalah Bu Unohana. Sudah jelas itu adalah peringatan besar dan sama sekali tidak main main. **Ini benar benar serius **dan Ichigo percaya akan hal itu.

***

**Mengapa mereka menjauhiku? Apa mereka takut padaku? Karena rambutku yang seputih salju? Karena mata turquoise-ku? Karena kepribadianku yang dingin?**

**Atau malah aku yang menjauhi mereka?**

***

"Go... Chigo... ICHIGO! **ICHIGO!**"

"Eh?" Ichigo akhirnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Rukia yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk menyadarkannya kini berkacak pinggang.

"Apa sih, yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rukia. "Sejak pulang sekolah langsung melamun. Tuh lihat! Kau masih memakai baju seragam! Ganti baju sana!"

Ichigo baru sadar kalau ternyata ia masih memakai seragam lengkap. Kalau saja Rukia tidak memperingatkan, Ichigo bisa bisa pakai seragam sekolah terus sepanjang hari.

"Makan malam sudah kusiapkan di atas meja makan. Kau makan lalu mandi, ya. Jangan mandi terlalu malam, nanti kau bisa sakit," titah Rukia. Benar benar tipikal seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki seorang anak bernama Ichigo...

"_Yes, mom_..." jawab Ichigo sekenanya. "Ngomong ngomong... kau mau ke mana malam malam begini? Sudah jam 8 malam, lho..." tanyanya setelah melihat penampilan Rukia yang cukup rapi. T-shirt putih berlengan panjang dengan _turtle neck_ dan celana _jeans_.

"Mau keluar sebentar..." jawab Rukia. "Tenang saja... Aku bersama sama dengan Inoue, Nanao, dan Matsumoto," lanjut Rukia setelah melihat raut khawatir terukir jelas di wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk angguk. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya..."

"Tumben kau perhatian padaku," kata Rukia sambil menyisir rambut gelapnya.

"Huh. Aku belum mau dibunuh oleh kakamu yang _sister complex_ itu," jawab Ichigo sambil membayangkan Byakuya, kakak Rukia, membantai habis dirinya gara gara ia lalai melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menjaga Rukia.

Rukia meringis mendengarnya. Memang, Byakuya sangat _overprotective_. Saat Rukia akan berangkat ke Desa Kuroyuki ini saja, Byakuya sampai menyiapkan 10 orang _bodyguard_ profesional-nya untuk mengawal Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia menolak dengan tegas. _Memangnya, hal besar apa sih, yang mungkin terjadi di desa kecil di pedalaman seperti Kuroyuki ini? _Pikirnya saat itu.

"Maaf deh... Kukira kau memang sudah tidak sayang nyawa..." katanya sambil mengenakan mantel birunya yang tebal dan melilitkan syal di lehernya. "Sudah ya, aku berangkat."

"Ya. Ingat, ya! Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" Ichigo memperingatkan Rukia sekali lagi sambil mengantarnya ke pintu apartemen.

Rukia nyengir kuda. "_Yes, dad_." Pintu kemudian menutup meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di kamar apartemennya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki Rukia yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"_Dad_? Terlalu maksa."

Ichigo lalu berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi. Benar kata Rukia. Makanan sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Walaupun hanya ada nasi putih yang sudah agak dingin dan sup miso hangat, Ichigo tetap memakannya dengan lahap. Lumayan, daripada tidak makan sama sekali.

Tak sampai 10 menit, ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di atas meja. Entah memang seperti ini nafsu makannya atau karena suhu yang rendah membuat nafsu makannya meningkat.

Sesaat, Ichigo berpikir tentang Rukia. _Huh. Mom? Sama saja. Terlalu maksa!_

***

**Rrr... Rrr...**

Suara dering telepon terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru kamar apartemen. Ichigo yang sedang asik berendam terpaksa mempersingkat waktunya dan bergegas berpakaian.

"Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Ichigo dengan jengkel pada telepon. _Oh, ayolah Ichigo! Menyuruh telepon untuk menunggu? Apa kau sedang stress?_

**Rrr... Rrr...**

"Sudah kubilang **tunggu sebentar**, bodoh!" seru Ichigo lagi sambil memakai kaus merahnya dan berlari menuju telepon. _Sadarlah, Ichigo! Kaulah yang bodoh! Bukan teleponmu!_

**Rrr... R–** _trek_

"Ya, halo. Kurosaki di sini," kata Ichigo begitu ia menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga kanannya.

"_Yo! Kurosaki! Lama sekali kau angkat teleponnya!"_ seru si penelepon.

"Oh. Hai, Kusaka..." jawab Ichigo setelah ia mengenali suara si penelepon. "Jadi... Ada keperluan apa kau meneleponku?"

"_Hanya untuk memastikan kau ada di dalam rumah atau tidak,"_ kata Kusaka. _"Tadi kukira kau sedang tidak ada di rumah karena kau tak kunjung mengangkat telepon."_

"Kenapa kau merasa perlu melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo. "Lagipula... Darimana kau tahu nomor telepon apartemenku? Kau memata-mataiku?"

"_GR sekali kau! Bu Unohana yang memberitahuku. Katanya, aku harus meneleponmu sekarang. Kurang kerjaan banget memata-matai kau! Kecuali kalau dibayar..."_ Kata si cowok mata duitan itu. _"Memangnya Bu Unohana tidak memberitahumu?"_

Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kusaka barusan. "Maksudmu? Memberitahu apa?"

"_Sekarang sedang badai salju, lho... Masa sih, Bu Unohana tidak mengatakannya padamu?"_

"Badai salju?"

"_Ya. Lihat saja ke luar jendela."_

Ichigo mematuhi perintah Kusaka. Untung saja telepon di apartemennya merupakan telepon tanpa kabel sehingga ia bebas berjalan ke mana pun sambil tetap menelepon.

Ia lalu berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju ke pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Dan benar saja. Di luar, badai salju sangat ganas.

Badai salju.

"_**Hati-hatilah. Malam ini akan ada badai salju. Kau dan Kuchiki jangan pernah keluar kamar selangkahpun ketika badai salju berlangsung kalau kau tidak mau menjadi incaran roh salju yang menempati Gunung Kuroyuki ini!" seru Unohana memperingatkan.**_

"Rukia..." bisik Ichigo lirih. Namun, Kusaka masih bisa mendengarnya.

"_Apa? Ada apa dengan Kuchiki?"_ tanya Kusaka panik dari seberang.

"Rukia ada di luar sana... RUKIA MASIH DI LUAR! SIAL!" Ichigo kembali berlari melintasi ruangan dan mengambil HP-nya yang ia letakkan di atas televisi. Tapi sialnya, HP Rukia juga ada di tempat yang sama. Padahal, Ichigo bermaksud menelepon Rukia lewat HP. Tapi, kalau Rukia tidak membawa HP-nya, percuma saja ia menelepon.

"_Kenapa Kuchiki bisa ada di luar? Memangnya kau tidak memperingatkannya?!" _seru Kusaka.

"Aku tidak ingat, bodoh! Aku benar benar lupa peringatan yang diberikan Bu Unohana!" seru Ichigo tak kalah. _Aku cuma ingat kata kata Bu Unohana yang berkaitan dengan Toushirou! _Batin Ichigo.

"_Sekarang, ia ada di mana?"_

"Mana kutahu! Ia hanya bilang akan keluar bersama Matsumoto, Ise, dan Inoue!"

"_Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?"_

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu!" seru Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_Mencarinya? Kau ini bodoh atau tidak punya otak, sih?! Kita tidak yakin roh salju akan muncul sekarang atau tidak. Bisa saja ia muncul sekarang. Kau tidak tahu resikonya? Kematian, tahu. KEMATIAN! Persentase kemunculannya sangat besar mengingat ia belum muncul bulan ini! Dan mungkin kau bisa dimangsa olehnya!" _seru Kusaka.

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli! Sekecil apapun kemungkinan berhasilnya –walaupun tak lebih dari 5%–, lebih baik aku mencobanya! Daripada aku harus mati di tangan Byakuya yang persentasenya mencapai 1000% gara gara aku membiarkan adiknya celaka!" balas Ichigo setengah berteriak. Wajahnya agak memerah karena emosi yang tengah meledak-ledak di hatinya.

_Ya. Walaupun kemungkinan aku bisa selamat dari si roh salju sialan itu sangat kecil, itu lebih baik daripada kemungkinan selamat dari Byakuya yang tidak ada sama sekali, _pikir Ichigo. Hatinya telah mantap untuk melaksanakan misi yang berbahaya ini.

Ia lalu memakai mantelnya yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar tidurnya. "Sudah ya, Kusaka. Aku akan mencari Rukia sekarang. Kau di rumah saja menunggu aku dan Rukia meneleponmu dari sini..."

"_Hei hei! Kurosaki! Tunggu dulu!"_

**Tut tut tut...** Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh teman kita yang berambut jeruk-duren ini.

***

"SHIT! Apa sih, yang dipikirkan si bodoh berkepala jeruk itu?!" seru Kusaka sambil membanting gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. "Apa dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin!"

Kusaka lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil HP-nya yang masih ada di dalam tas sekolahnya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dengan lincah mencari nomor Matsumoto dalam _phone contact_-nya dan men-_dial_-nya. Setelah 4 kali nada sambung terdengar, Matsumoto menjawab.

"_Ya, Rangiku di sini. Soujirou ya?"_

"Ya," jawab Kusaka sambil mengangguk. Padahal, percuma saja ia mengangguk karena Matsumoto tidak akan mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Rangiku, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"_Di mana?" _suara Matsumoto terdengar heran. _"Tentu saja di rumah. Kau mau aku jadi korban roh salju?"_

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hei, kau tahu Kuchiki ada di mana sekarang?"

"_Rukia? Dia sedang bersamaku, Nanao, dan Orihime, kok. Kami sedang main monopoli ketika kau menelepon. Kau mau bicara dengannya?"_

Kusaka membeku di tempat. _Kuchiki ada di rumah Rangiku? Kalau begitu, Kurosaki..._

"Gawat..."

_*sementara itu*_

Ichigo terus berjalan dalam badai salju yang dahsyat. Angin dingin terus menerpa tubuhnya yang kini sedang bertahan agar tidak membeku. Berkali kali ia memanggil nama Rukia, namun suaranya tertelan oleh suara angin hingga tak tersisa. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu kakinya membawa badannya mengarah entah ke mana. Jejak yang tertinggal di lapisan salju yang tebal kini sudah tidak berbekas karena kembali terutup salju. Tak terlihat apapun dalam badai salju ini kecuali dunia yang putih bersih dan langit yang berwarna kelabu pekat. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah salju, salju, dan salju. _Nothing else_. Tak akan ada habisnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah berjalan meninggalkan desa dan menuju ke utara, ke kaki Gunung Kuroyuki yang berselimut salju abadi. **Tersesat**. Tentu saja. Ichigo baru 2 hari di Kuroyuki dan ditambah dengan badai salju ini, ia takkan bisa mengenali arah.

"Rukia!! Hei... Rukia!! Kau di mana??!!" Ichigo masih tetap berteriak memanggil nama Rukia. Tapi, berapa kalipun dicoba, tetap saja percuma. Suaranya kini bagaikan seekor semut yang bertanding dengan seekor singa yang ganas.

**BRUKK**

Karena kedinginan dan kelelahan yang amat sangat, Ichigo jatuh tersungkur di atas hamparan salju yang tebal. Namun, ia masih saja keras kepala dengan memanggil nama Rukia dengan suaranya yang telah serak.

"Rukia... Di mana kamu? Aku belum ingin mati di tangan Byakuya... Rukia... Kumohon, tetaplah selamat..."

Rasa lelah membuat kesadaran Ichigo makin menipis. Badannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak sesuai perintahnya. Di tengah kencangnya suara angin yang menderu dari arah gunung dan kesadaran yang kian menipis itu, entah bagaimana caranya Ichigo bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya tak jauh di belakangnya. Makin lama makin keras dan jelas. Mendengar dari suaranya, sepertinya orang itu menyeret sesuatu yang cukup berat.

Ichigo memaksa otot lehernya yang sudah hampir membeku demi melihat ke belakang dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang akan menjadi penyambung nyawanya itu. Samar samar, ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah putih panjang dan bertudung sedang berjalan ke arahnya –atau lebih tepatnya berjalan ke arah gunung. Wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat dengan jelas karena tudung yang hampir menutupi wajah bagian hidung ke atas. Orang itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Ichigo namun sengaja mengabaikannya dan dengan kata lain, Ichigo salah kalau orang itu adalah penyambung nyawanya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang berjubah itu lewat tepat di sebelah kiri Ichigo. Orang itu benar benar tidak memiliki niat untuk menolong Ichigo sama sekali. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Ichigo memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat wajah sebenarnya orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi secara tak disangka, Ichigo ternyata mengenal wajah orang itu dengan baik. Wajah yang sangat familier dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo mencoba memanggil nama orang tersebut, meminta pertolongan. Namun apa daya. Bukan suara minta tolong yang terdengar melainkan suara jerit terkejut yang tertahan karena melihat apa yang diseret oleh orang berjubah itu. Tubuh seorang wanita yang kulitnya membiru karena membeku. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh jaket tebal, syal, sarung tangan, dan topi yang bercorak sama. Kerah jaket yang dipakainya dicengkram dengan erat oleh si orang berjubah putih. Celana panjang si wanita yang berwarna biru terlihat kotor. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan tebal tergerai bebas dan kacamatanya yang berbingkai merah miring di satu sisi. Rambutnya yang tidak menutupi wajahnya memperlihatkan mata wanita itu yang membelalak liar. Raut terkejut dan takut yang amat sangat terpatri dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya yang membeku. Entah masih bernafas atau tidak, tapi sepertinya hanya tinggal nama...

Tapi Ichigo tidak mau percaya dengan penglihatannya. _Tidak mungkin dia... Tidak mungkin..._ pikirnya terus. Berbagai pertanyaan terus bermunculan tanpa henti di benaknya. _Orang itu bukan dia... Pasti. Kalau begitu, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa yang dia lakukan di tengah badai begini? Kenapa dia tidak menolongku? Siapa orang yang diseretnya itu? Apakah wanita itu masih hidup?_

Orang berjubah itu benar benar mengabaikan Ichigo yang terbaring tak berdaya di samping jalur yang tadi dilewatinya. Ia terus saja berjalan menjauhi Ichigo dengan tenang, padahal badai sedang ganas ganasnya. Angin bertiup dari arah gunung dengan kencang. Tapi tak lama, sekitar 7 langkah jauhnya dari tempat Ichigo tergolek, orang berjubah itu tiba tiba berhenti dan tidak bergerak. Angin kencang yang sejak tadi terus menderu sepertinya tak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap orang itu. Ia tidak terdorong ke belakang atau sejenisnya, tidak seperti layaknya kebanyakan orang. Ia tetap berdiri tegak memunggungi Ichigo seperti sebuah patung.

Tiba tiba, angin yang lebih kuat dan kencang menerpa tubuh sosok berjubah itu, seolah angin itu adalah busur panah yang baru dilepas menuju titik sasaran. Karena terpaan angin barusan, tudung yang dipakainya terhempas ke belakang sehingga memperlihatkan bagian belakang kepalanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa apa, ia menoleh ke kanan sehingga Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya dari samping.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Ichigo harus mempercayai penglihatannya bahwa orang berjubah di depannya adalah 'orang itu'. _Ternyata... memang dia..._ batinnya.

Rambut jabrik berwarna salju dan mata yang berwarna turquoise memang tak bisa menipu. Tidak salah lagi. Ia....

"Toushirou..." Dan semua menjadi gelap.

***

Dengan lunglai, Matsumoto duduk di antara Rukia dan Nanao yang masih asyik bermain monopoli dengan Inoue. Dengan tangan kanan masih menggeggam erat HP-nya, ia melipat lutut dan memeluknya. Dagunya ia letakkan di lutut dan memandang papan permainan tanpa benar benar menatapnya.

Ketiga temannya yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati cewek berambut oranye itu merasa cemas. Mereka menyudahi permainan yang berlangsung tidak seimbang –karena Nanao berhasil memiliki 4 komplek– itu. Inoue terpaksa meletakkan 2 buah dadu yang baru saja akan ia lempar di atas papan permainan.

"Kau kenapa, Rangiku?" tanya Nanao. "Padahal tadi kau begitu bersemangat."

"Iya. Tapi kau berubah sejak menerima telepon barusan," timpal Inoue. "Memangnya siapa yang menelepon?"

"Ya! Berani beraninya dia melukai perasaan temanku ini! Katakan padaku siapa dia dan akan kuhajar dia dengan jurus jurus karateku!" Tangan Rukia sudah memasang kuda kuda karatenya.

"Dan akan kuhantam kepalanya dengan 2 jilid buku ensiklopedi _hard cover_-ku!" seru Nanao tak mau kalah.

"Lalu kusuruh semua _bodyguard_-ku untuk menghabisinya!"

"Dan sebagai penutup, akan kuberikan seporsi besar masakan buatan Orihime!"

"Ya! Lalu– hei... kenapa masakanku juga diba bawa?" protes Inoue. "Kau jahat, Nanao!"

"Ehehe... maaf."

Mau tak mau, Matsumoto tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 orang sahabatnya dan seorang teman barunya itu. "Hei hei... Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa apa kok."

Inoue yang sedang berusaha menghindar dari jitakan Rukia langsung berhenti. "Bohong... Aww! Sakit, Kuchiki..."

"Bohong? Tidak kok," jawab Matsumoto. _Memang, __**tidak**__ salah..._ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Matsumoto memandang ketiga temannya yang sedang saling bercanda. Pandangannya lalu terfokus ke jendela di belakang mereka. Badai masih cukup ganas. Sejenak ia berpikir bagaimana keadaan Ichigo dan Kusaka saat ini. _Soujirou bilang ia akan pergi bersama Abarai dan Hisagi. Apa mereka baik baik saja?_ Pikirnya. Perlahan lahan, ia menekan tombol tombol HP-nya dan kemudian kembali berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

"Halo? Ya, ini Rangiku. Aku ingin minta tolong.. Begini, bisa tolong kau cek kamar sebelah apartemenmu? Bukan.. aku ingin kau memberitahuku kalau kalau di sana ada orang... Ciri cirinya? Ngg... Cowok berambut oranye. Yah... Yang paling mencolok itu sih.. Bisa kan? Terima kasih! Iya.. hubungi saja HP-ku. Sudah ya..."

**Pip**

"Menelepon siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh.. Temanku. Aku ingin minta tolong padanya..." jawab Matsumoto. "Ngg... teman teman. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Sebenarnya..."

***

"KUROSAKI! HEI..!" seru Kusaka. Ia sedang berada di dalam Hutan Cemara Timur, hutan yang berbatasan paling dekat dengan Desa Kuroyuki, yakni hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari pinggir desa. Badai salju sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Sinar yang dipancarkan bulan purnama hanya sedikit yang dapat menembus sampai ke dalam hutan.

"Heei.. Kusaka..! Di sebelah sini juga tidak ada!" seru Hisagi sekitar 20 meternya dari Kusaka. Renji berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita coba cari ke utara. Mungkin Kurosaki mencari sampai ke kaki gunung," balas Kusaka. Ya. Mereka bertiga –Kusaka, Hisagi, dan Renji– sedang mencari Ichigo yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui keberadaannnya.

_Semoga kau masih hidup, Kurosaki..._ batin Kusaka.

**Rrr... Rrr...**

Kusaka merogoh saku mantel cokelatnya dan mengambil HP-nya yang bergetar 2 kali. SMS.

_From: Rangiku_

_Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu? Aku sudah menelepon temanku yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen Kurosaki supaya dia bisa mengabariku kalau kalau Kurosaki sudah pulang_

"Hhh... Dia ini tidak sabaran. Kami kan baru mencari sekitar 20 menit."

_**Flashback**_

_**Tok tok tok**_

_Kusaka mengetok ketok pintu kamar apartemen Hisagi yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hisagi muncul untuk membukakan pintu untuknya._

"_Oh, ada apa, Kusaka?" tanya Hisagi. Di belakangnya terlihat Renji yang sedang asyik menonton TV bersama dengan kakek-nenek Hisagi. Hisagi memang tinggal bertiga dengan kakek-neneknya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan saat sedang merantau di kota._

"_Ada Renji, kebetulan..." kata Kusaka dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras namun dapat didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua."_

"_Bantuan apa?" tanya Renji. Ia mengambil kue sus yang tengah dihidangkan di atas kotatsu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Benar benar penganut ajaran 'anggap saja rumah sendiri'._

"_Sebenarnya..."_

_Baru saja Kusaka akan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, Hisagi sudah menyela. "Paling paling kita disuruh membantunya untuk menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya kencan dengan Matsumoto. Aku sudah sering disuruh begitu olehnya..." katanya enteng. Renji yang sedang memakan kuenya langsung tersedak dan kakeknya Hisagi langsung menepuk nepuk punggung Renji. Kusaka cemberut dan semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. (a/n. Saiia nggak habis pikir kenapa bisa bikin adegan ini. Padahal, buat apa capek capek milih baju kalo ternyata bajunya nanti ketutupan mantel tebal?)_

"_Bwahahahaha!!! Tak kusangka Kusaka seperti itu!! Bisa jadi BigNews nih!" Tawa Renji seketika meledak setelah kue yang barusan menyangkut di kerongkongannya sudah masuk ke lambung. Ia ketawa guling guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Haha... aduh... perutku sakit... haha..."_

"_Sudah, berhenti bodoh!" seru Kusaka menahan malu. "Kali ini aku serius! Kurosaki sedang dalam bahaya!"_

_Renji langsung berhenti tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kusaka. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

"_Dia sedang di luar saat ini..."_

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Ceritanya cukup panjang. Kalian mau bantu aku mencarinya?"_

"_Kau bercanda ya?" kata Hisagi. "Tentu saja kami akan membantumu. Iya kan, Renji?"_

"_Ya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan temanku dalam kesulitan."_

"_Tapi... bagaimana dengan roh salju?" tanya neneknya Hisagi. "Kalau beliau muncul bagaimana? Lagipula, badai belum reda."_

_Kusaka, Renji, dan Hisagi berpandangan sesaat. "Baiklah," kata Hisagi. "Kita pergi setelah badai sudah agak reda."_

_10 menit kemudian, badai sudah agak mereda. Angin kencang sudah tidak ada, hanya ada hujan salju biasa._

"_Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi," kata Renji._

"_Kalian yakin?" tanya kakeknya Hisagi._

"_Tenang saja, Kek," kata Hisagi sambil mengenakan jaket tebal dan sepatu boot-nya. "Badai sudah mereda. Lagipula, apa roh salju mampu mendekati kami bertiga?"_

_Lalu berangkatlah mereka bertiga mencari Ichigo dimulai dari Hutan Cemara Timur, hutan terdekat._

_**End of flashback**_

"Hei, ayo! Kenapa kalian diam saja di sana?" seru Kusaka pada Hisagi dan Renji yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Kusaka," panggil Renji. "Itu api, kan?" Ia menunjuk jauh ke dalam hutan, ke titik di mana terlihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang sangat jauh.

Kusaka berjalan mendekati Renji dan Hisagi. "Mana?"

"Itu..."

Kusaka memicingkan matanya dan Bingo!

"Kau benar..." katanya.

"Mungkin itu Kurosaki," celetuk Hisagi. "Ke sana?" Dan sebagai jawaban, Kusaka segera berlari ke sana.

-

Renji menimbun kayu kayu bakar bekas api anggun dengan salju agar api yang tersisa padam sepenuhnya. Di dekatnya ada sebuah tenda yang belum selesai didirikan dan 2 buah tas ransel berukuran cukup besar ditaruh di bawah salah satu pohon cemara yang besar. Renji berbalik menghadap Hisagi dan Kusaka yang tengah menenangkan seorang gadis. Gadis ini tiba tiba saja keluar dari bawah tenda yang belum jadi itu sambil berteriak minta tolong saat Renji cs sampai di tempat ini. Seluruh tubuh gadis ini bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia mengalami trauma yang mendalam.

"Ssh... tenanglah... Kami sudah di sini bersamamu..." Hisagi berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak gadis yang terus menangis ini. Gadis itu berambut gelap dan matanya sewarna dengan daun maple saat musim gugur.

"Sepertinya ia habis mengalami suatu tragedi," kata Kusaka. Ia menunjuk 2 buah ransel yang terletak di bawah pohon. "Lihat. Ada 2 buah ransel namun yang kita temukan di sini hanya seorang gadis."

"Jadi yang ingin kau katakan adalah seharusnya ada seorang lagi di sini bersama anak ini tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang itu sehingga anak ini menjadi seperti ini. Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Kak Rie (1)..." gadis itu akhirnya bersuara. Suaranya bergetar.

"Eh?"

"Namaku Senna. Aku dan Kak Rie baru saja sampai di desa ini. Kami ke sini ingin mendaki Gunung Kuroyuki. Tapi, badai salju tiba tiba menyerang dan kami segera masuk ke dalam hutan. Angin hampir tidak bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan. Setelah itu, kami mendirikan tenda dan berniat bermalam di sini. Namun tiba tiba ada angin kencang yang menerobos dan menghancurkan tenda yang sudah kami buat. Angin lalu menghilang dan sebagai gantinya muncul seseorang dalam balutan jubah putih. Orang itu muncul secara tiba tiba. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati kakak dan tiba tiba saja kakak jatuh tersungkur di atas salju. Aku berlari mendekati kakak. Tapi saat aku menyentuh tubuhnya, aku merasa seperti sedang menyentuh batu yang dingin. Lalu..."

"Sudah sudah... Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya sampai detil begitu..." kata Hisagi.

Senna menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Lalu orang itu membawa kakak pergi..." Ia pun mengakhiri ceritanya dan keempat remaja itu terdiam.

"Hei jangan jangan orang itu..."

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi."

"Kasihan Rie..."

Senna tiba tiba berseru, "Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakku?!"

3 laki laki itu memandang Senna kasihan. Mereka merasa tidak tega mengatakannya pada gadis yang kini masih dirangkul Hisagi itu.

"Maaf sekali Senna. Tapi kami rasa... kakakmu adalah korban roh salju bulan ini..." kata Renji dengan nada menyesal.

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap bagi Senna...

***

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Matsumoto pada Renji yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu depan rumahnya. Renji memang sengaja berpisah dengan Hisagi dan Kusaka untuk membawa Senna ke desa. Kusaka memintanya untuk membawa Senna ke rumah Matsumoto.

"Kusaka dan Hisagi masih mencari Ichigo. Mereka mulai menuju ke arah gunung," kata Renji. "Oh ya, Kusaka memintaku untuk membawa anak ini ke tempatmu." Ia berbalik sehingga Matsumoto bisa melihat Senna yang masih tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Renji.

Matsumoto terlihat heran. "Siapa dia?"

"Seorang turis yang ingin mendaki gunung tapi malah bertemu dengan roh salju..." jawab Renji pelan. "Kakaknya dimangsa oleh roh salju."

Matsumoto terkesiap kaget namun ia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan kembali emosinya. "Kasihan dia... Ayo masuk." Ia mundur 2 langkah sehingga Renji bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Nanao, Inoue, dan Rukia masih ada di sana, duduk di lantai di dekat jendela. "Baringkan dia di kasurku..." Renji lalu berjalan mengikuti si nona rumah.

"Ada apa, Rangiku?" tanya Nanao.

"Siapa yang datang?" lanjut Rukia.

"Abarai."

Rukia langsung meloncat berdiri. "Bagaimana? Apa Ichigo sudah ketemu?"

Matsumoto menggeleng. "Sayang sekali. Tapi saat ini Soujirou dan Hisagi masih mencarinya."

"Lalu, kenapa Renji ada di sini? Kau bilang dia juga ikut mencari Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue.

Sebagai jawaban, Renji melengang masuk ruangan sambil menggendong Senna dengan _bridal style_ dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur Matsumoto. "Huff... Sudah ya, aku pergi lagi. Tolong jaga dia."

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Abarai?" tanya Rukia.

"Melanjutkan mencari Ichigo... Oh ya, ngomong ngomong di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sejak tadi pagi ke kota. Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap di sana..."

_**I probably shouldn't say this. But at times I get so scared. **_

Lagu 7 Things-nya Miley Cyrus terdengar dari dalam saku jaket merah Renji. Renji segera mengambil HP-nya yang berbunyi nyaring itu dan menekan tombol 'yes'.

"Ya. Ada apa? Aku masih di rumah Matsumoto. Eh? Sudah ketemu? Yang benar? Oke. Aku tunggu di sini..."

**Pip**

"Siapa?" tanya keempat wanita yang ada di sana.

"Kusaka. Katanya mereka sudah menemukan Ichigo..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Mereka akan membawanya ke sini."

Segera saja seisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh aura kelegaan dan kegembiraan yang besar. Rukia bahkan sampai menitikkan air matanya.

"Sepertinya malam ini rumahku akan dijadikan tempat penampungan..."

***

**Mengapa mereka membencinya? Bukankah salju itu indah dan menyenangkan? Bukankah salju itu lambang kepolosan? Bukankah salju itu lambang kejujuran?**

**Apakah hanya aku yang berpikir begitu?**

***

"Di mana kalian menemukannnya?" tanya Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo yang sedang tertidur di atas karpet di kamar Matsumoto.

"Di pinggir Hutan Cemara Timur," jawab Hisagi. "Saat aku dan Kusaka sedang menyusuri pinggir hutan menuju ke utara, tiba tiba saja kami melihatnya sedang tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon cemara besar. Kami langsung mendekati dan memeriksanya. Untunglah detak jantung dan nafasnya normal."

"Ya. Setelah kami lega karena ia masih hidup, aku langsung menelepon Renji." Kusaka dan Matsumoto muncul di ambang pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi 7 cangkir cokelat hangat dan menaruhnya di atas lantai. Kusaka lalu mengambil 1 cangkir dan meneguk isinya. "Kalian juga ambil 1."

"Tapi ada yang membuatku heran," kata Hisagi.

"Apa?" tanya Nanao.

"Kata kata yang diucapkan Kurosaki ketika ia pingsan."

"Ya. Saat kami membopongnya ke desa, ia terus terusan bergumam '_Toushirou... kenapa kau... Toushirou..._'"

**To be continued**, 続く, **Fortsetzung folgt, ****Fortsätta, ****Продолжайтесь****, ****Συνεχιστείτε****, ****ga verder, ****Continua  
Bersambung ***gaje*

(1). OC permintaan sodara. Namanya Fujimoto Rie. Berarti namanya Senna jadi Fujimoto Senna.

Huahahaha... Update setan!! Kenapa disebut update setan? Coz saiia nge-update chapter ini lagi semesteran. Fufufu... Kimia, Sosiologi, n Bahasa Jepang! Hari Minggu kemarin bukannya belajar, saiia malah ngetik fic ini... *curhat colongan*

Tapi... Akhirnya di-update juga! Bener bener kayak de javu. Tapi yang ini masih mending. Daripada waktu itu saiia join ffn pas bulan Februari (padahal kan beberapa bulan lagi UN). Trus pas lagi UN, saiia bikin fic (kertas soal saiia coret coret sampe diliatin pengawasnya pake tampang yang bisa diartikan 'ni anak ngapain nyorat nyoret lembar soal Bahasa Inggris??') trus di rumah langsung saiia ketik (bukannya belajar...). Pas lagi UAS n UP juga begitu. Jarang banget saiia belajar. Makanya kalo ditanya temen 'udah belajar?' langsung aja saiia jawab "boro boro belajar. Wong gue di depan lappie terus". *GUBRAK* Dasar anak ga kenal maut... (?!) Haha... kok jadi curhat?

Ok. Ada beberapa review yang belum kubales. Ini balesannya:

Dari **ariana kuchiki**. Yup, nih update-annya. Thanks ya...

Dari **Your atasan ***nendang Rie*. Emang gue udah pernah cerita ke elo? Perasaan gue dapet ilham fic ini abis jatoh di kamar mandi deh... *ga elit banget* Tuh, udah gue munculin jadi kakaknya Senna. Make nama lo tuh.. Fujimoto Rie *taboked* Gomen deh... Ntar lo gue munculin di fic gue yang lain... Nih udah update.

Dari **Fansnya IchiHitsu**. Haha... makasih! Saiia dapet idenya dadakan sih...

Dari **Kim-chan**. Hahaha... Iya juga ya. Kok dia ga kesambet padahal bengong mulu. Ayam tetangga juga kok ga mati yak? *gaje* Tentang legenda Desa Kuroyuki n kenapa namanya bisa 'kuroyuki' akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang. Yup, makasih ya!

Terakhir dari **Mega Pikachu-nyo**. Iya sih, pengennya juga gitu. Kan jadi lebih kerasa IchiHitsu n humornya... Pas Pika bilang 'mas es', saiia mikir lama banget *pentium 2* Kirain saiia 'es'-nya itu maksudnya huruf s, bukan es beneran... Tapi pas dipikir pikir ketemu juga maksud aslinya... *lemot*

Nah, karena semua review udah dibales n chapter 2 ini udah selesai, saiia pamit dulu.

Oh ya, saiia minta saran dong dari author-tachi. Bagusnya fanfic ini pakai bahasa baku apa nggak baku nih? Abisnya saiia pas lagi enak enak make bahasa baku tapi tiba tiba ketemu kalimat yang rada aneh kalo make bahasa baku, jadinya kecampur campur antara 2 gaya bahasa itu. Trus, kalo ada yang nggak _ngeh_, nggak _sreg_, dll tolong dikasih tahu ya. Seperti misalnya tokoh yang kelewat OOC (hiks... Kusaka OOC banget), atau _timeline_ dan plot/alur yang rada nggak jelas, atau deskrip yang ngebingungin, atau masalah penulisan.

Mind to review?

Thanks... Gracias... ありがとう ... Matur nuwun... Merci... Makasih...


End file.
